Victory is Sweet, Sometimes
by Amelia Moon
Summary: My name is Julia Zafer. I am a daughter of Nike. This is my story. Rated just in case.
1. Exciting News!

Long time no see!

I have an important announcement:

I am rewriting this story! It will be better written, longer, and more interesting (hopefully).

I wrote this story as a freshman, who had no idea what she was doing. Now, I am a senior and am ready to tell Julia's story with the quality she deserves.

Stay tuned for the new chapter 1, coming soon your way!


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**So, my first real PJO fic... Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer #8 - August 19th - Age 15<strong>  
><strong>Julia's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked up at the owl at the front of my new cabin. I wasn't a daughter of Athena, even though I lived in her cabin now. I was a daughter of victory, Nike herself. If you asked why I was in the Athena cabin, well I would tell you that because camp doesn't have a Nike cabin yet - inconsiderate, I know - we all get stuck in the Athena cabin. By 'we all', I mean me.

If you ask why I'm in the Athena cabin instead of Hermes, I would say "For a change of scenery of course!" I have lived in the Hermes cabin since I was 8. Yeah, I've been at camp for 8 years, full year camper. I have lived with all those thieves for half my life. It rubs off.

I guess you could find a trait from almost all of the olympians in me. Lets see... Apollo, no I hate the sun. Artemis, well I love the moon, but I like(not in that way!) all of my boy 1/2 brothers from Hermes - yeah, I know they aren't really my brothers, and sometimes I'm glad 'cause... no, getting off topic. Zeus, not really, I don't like thunder storms. Poseidon, I love to be in water, it feels so good! Aphrodite, hmmm, I don't really like her daughters much, so I won't really try. Hermes, I lived with all his kids until yesterday, when Percy Jackson made all of the gods claim all of their children. Hephaestus, I like to draw fire, fire burning things, fire in a fire pit, any kind of fire. Dionysus, not really anything. Hera, I like to keep families strong and together. Ares, no thank you! Demeter, I like plants, I am vegetarian.

Athena, this goddess was my mother's 'boss', you can say. They went into battle together, the Parthenon was actually the 'Temple of Athena-Nike'. Of course, everyone just calls it the 'Temple of Athena'. I'm surprised that that my mother didn't rebel like a lot of minor gods, she was Zeus's charioteer in the first was, perhaps the reason they even won at all. My mother has always been loyal to the olympians. She sits and watches the arguments, and when they get out of hand, she decides on who to win. My mother is one of the oldest gods, far older than all of the olympians, except perhaps Aphrodite, who is not far behind my mother in age.

Enough of history class, back to the present. I have to move to the Athena cabin. I don't want to. I liked it with all the chaos that the Hermes cabin provided. The Athena cabin was so organized, to neat and orderly. The only good thing is that now a certain son of Hermes isn't like my brother. But alas, the Athena kids are better than the cabin I would have to myself if there was a Nike cabin. My mother only has one child, me. apparently she has kids like Athena does, brain children.

My dad, where to start. he knew from the start that my mom was a goddess, and he loved her. He was heartbroken when she had to leave. My dad is a professor at a college in Ohio. He got married and has three sons, my step-family is nice, unlike most of the camper's families it seems.

I love camp, and I haven't left since I snuck in a pack of Cokes into camp with Luke and the Stolls, back in the good old days before Percy Jackson came and Luke was still my older brother, when the Stolls were my best friends, when I thought being a demigod was better than being mortal. Back when I felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Chapter 1 is done! Did you like it? Please review, or else I might just write the story for me and not ever update. :)<strong>

**This chapter was just mostly to tell about Julia's past and personality. The whole 'comparing to the gods' thing, was actually just for my amusement, along with the fact that you hopefully got to know Julia a little bit better.**


	3. Chapter 2: Percy's Gone

**Chapter 2, Hurray! By this time the Nike cabin has been built. Percy disappeared 7 days before the solstice(21st), he disappeared 3 days before Jason, Leo, and Piper came to camp, which was 4 days before the solstice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 14th - Age 16<strong>  
><strong>Julia's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke to someone screaming. It was Annabeth, I think she saw a spider or something. She kept yelling, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. As I stepped out of my cabin(#17), the Athena kids were coming out of their cabin, along with most of the other demigods.

"Annabeth, what happened?" yelled Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command. She started crying.

Honestly, I was way to early in the morning to hear someone sobbing. At least wait until we were eating breakfast, I want to go back to bed! Apparently, I wasn't the only one. Kids from all the cabins were grumbling and muttering, with the exception of Cabins 15 and 19, Hypnos and Tyche. The Hypnos cabin was leaning against their wall, they had already fallen back asleep. The Tyche demigods were still inside, probably didn't get woken up. Lucky.

By the time we got Annabeth to stop sobbing it was almost 8 in the morning. She was sitting by the door of the Poseidon cabin, number 3. She said in a voice that we could all tell was trying not to cry, "Percy's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter appears to be very short. :(<strong>

**Maybe I should post chapter 3 soon... Like today if I get some reviews...**


	4. Chapter 3: New Campers

**Silents-in-the-Library: Thanks! Though, while I was rereading The Battle of the Labyrinth it says "Her eyes were puffy from crying..." -Page 227. So Annabeth did cry when Percy disappeared in book 4.**

**Disclaimer: I know I keep forgetting, but do you honestly think that I own Percy Jackson? I only own Julia, Sarah, Alex, Rebecca and Mark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 14th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

Wait, what did she say? Percy Jackson, camp leader, gone? Everyone else was staring at her, disbelieving. Finally Malcolm said, "Someone go get Chiron."

When Chiron arrived we told him all we knew. When we were done with our story he told us, "Annabeth contact Percy's mother, Ms. Jackson. Will, get Grover and tell the satyrs the news, I expect that Grover would like to search for him too. Nico, try to shadow-travel to Percy. The rest of you, search the camp. Oh, and Annabeth, you might want to try to contact Thalia." We did what he told us to do.

Hours later, when camp had been searched several times, we had to admit: Percy was gone. Annabeth wasn't handling it too well, she hasn't cried since this morning, but we all new she was just trying to be strong.

_FLASHBACK_  
><em>I was stuck with the Hermes and Athena cabins, I always get stuck with them don't I? At least the Hermes kids aren't so bad, I like some of them actually, and I don't like many people. I don't go to school, so I have no mortal friends. I have no half-brothers or sisters to care about. I never had a boyfriend, even though I've had a crush on Conner Stoll since I came to camp. I don't know why I like him, he is always pranking people, but when I was in the Hermes cabin, I did help with a lot of them.(Who wouldn't want someone who always wins on their side? Since I am my mother's only and favorite child, I have her blessing and some of her powers, such as winning pretty much every game I've ever played.)<em>

_Anyway, we searched the canoe lake with the help of the naiads. Those of us that could swim went in the lake, those who couldn't searched the beach. No sign of Percy. When we reported back to Chiron he sighed and said, "I knew this would happen. Go now, It's time we had breakfast."_  
><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

I sat alone at the Nike table, sulking. I miss the Hermes table and I stare at them laughing while eating together, jealousy overwhelming me. I tell myself off, I shouldn't bottle up my anger, but I always do. Years of anger and jealousy stuck in me from years of not knowing who my mother was, not being wanted, whatever my father says.

I push around the pieces of waffle on my plate, I don't feel like eating anymore. What seems like hours, but in reality just a few minutes, breakfast was over. Time for cabin inspection.

Since I was a slob, I simply slid everything under my bunk. I had a chest, but that was full of junk that I was too lazy to clean out. It was sadly Drew's turn to do inspection. I was doomed. She would see everything messy about my cabin, and... there were a lot of things wrong with my cabin's organization and tidiness. When Drew came in she did a 'tsk-tsk' sort of sound and said to herself, "Not as bad as Hermes, as always. Honestly, where did she get this messiness from..." On and on, oh... and on. I hate Drew. I wish she had been a casualty in the titan war instead of Silena Beauregard. I thought she had something more to bring to Aphrodite. The day was mostly normal, until the campfire when the unclaimed demigods were claimed. Several demigods were claimed; Alex Fiore, a son of Demeter who had darkish brown hair and brown eyes. He was from flat old Kansas. Rebecca Creu, a daughter of Hepeastus with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was from San Diego. Finally Mark Ave, son of Aphrodite who had jet black hair and blue eyes. He was from the suburbs of Memphis.

We were about to end the campfire when one last demigod was claimed. Sarah Sieges. 12 years old. Very blonde hair. Hazel eyes. From the mountains of Colorado. Daughter of Nike.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, I ended the chapter. :( Maybe I'll update sooner than this update.<strong>

**Chiron is Probably OOC, but I'm not really good at writing about his type of personality. And, do you like her crush on Conner?**

**Please Review! Or else I won't update...**


	5. Chapter 4: School

**It appears that I have been trying too hard to make her non Mary-Sue to give her some good qualities. So, some redeeming qualities she has but have not been shown in the story: She is extremely loyal to those she cares about, she wouldn't abandon them for anything in the world, or in the Universe for that matter. She is an exceptional charioteer. She isn't the most pretty girl out there, but a few boys have a crush on her. More to be revealed in the next exciting chapter of: Victory is Sweet, Sometimes!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson. August Fools! I only own Julia, Sarah, Alex, Rebecca and Mark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 17th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

They came back at almost noon. Annabeth and Butch came back from that crazy quest to find Percy at the Grand Canyon. Hera supposedly told Annabeth to fiThere were three other demigods on board. A blonde boy, a hispanic kid with dark curly hair, and a girl with seriously messed-up brown hair. I couldn't see their eyes. They crash landed in the lake, time to get out the rigged-up leaf bowers! I enjoy the task of blowing wet demigods with the cool contraption.

When we finished drying them off Will said, "Annabeth! I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Will, I'm sorry, I'll get it fixed, I promise." Will scowled, that chariot had meant a lot to the Apollo cabin, not to mention the big fight with the Ares kids over it. That chariot was valuable! When he stopped scowling he asked, "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?" Fair question, why hadn't they been claimed already?

"Claimed?" The hispanic kid said. Annabeth opened her mouth about to explain when Will asked, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No," Annabeth's response was regretful. We muttered, Annabeth said that Percy would be at the grand canyon, why wasn't he? When Drew waked forward, I left the scene. I hate Drew, always have and always will.

...Dinner Time...  
>I sat at the other end of the table as Sarah. I won't have to be with her much longer, thanks to Chiron.<p>

_Flashback_  
><em>After the campfire when Sarah was claimed I rushed to Chiron's office in the Big House. "Chiron, let me go to school!" A mortal teen would have been appalled to hear me give that... suggestion. Chiron was looking at me deeply.<em>

_"Does this have anything to do with our new camper, Sarah?" I looked at him sheepishly._

_"Yes..."_

_"I thought this would happen when another child of Nike came to camp. I took the liberty of arranging you to go to a school in Ohio, near your father. You will have to live in your father's house as the only school I could enroll you in is a public high school. You will leave camp tomorrow." I smiled at this. It sounded perfect, except for that the few people I care about are here at camp. I thought to myself, I'll see them soon, School won't be too long, only a little over six months... It didn't work. Six months is a long time. Percy could be found, Conner could get a girlfriend, my friends could die..._

_It was too late to say no, Chiron was gone, I was leaving camp._  
><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Chiron is probably OOC. :(<strong>

**Shortish... I have the next chapter typed, so I might update soon, but when school starts I'll probably only update on weekends.**

**Please Review! Or else I won't update...**


	6. Chapter 5: The Campfire  Part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the main protagonist of the story and random others that aren't mentioned in PJO. I also do not own(sadly) Dobby's line, _"Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure!"_**

**This chapter will have a lot of similarities with The Lost Hero. This is due to the fact that there is a lot of dialogue which I will keep the same as in the book.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 17th - Age 16<strong>  
><strong>Julia's P.O.V.<strong>

At the campfire we were expecting the new campers Jason and Piper to be claimed. The other boy, Leo, was sitting with the Hephaestus cabin. Too bad. Two new Hephaestus campers in a few days, two more cursed campers. Well, two more people to help with the dragon problem.

I actually feel sorry for the dragon. If Beckendorf could tame it, so could they. I love dragons, and if the bronze one was maimed of seriously injured, I might have to do something about it.

...Sing-Along Finishes...

The song ended with a lot of applause, as always. Chiron trotted up. He brandished his spear marshmallow spear and said, "Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have all arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to the s'mores, but first—"

"What about capture the flag?" Sherman from Ares yelled. Grumbling broke out among some of the other Ares kids.

"Yes," Chiron said. "I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games."

"And kill people!" Mark shouted.

"However," Chiron continued, "Until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?" He turned to the Hephaestus demigods. Nyssa stood.

"We're working on it," She replied. The Ares kids grumbled some more.

"How, Nyssa?" Clarisse demanded.

"Really hard," Nyssa sat down to a lot of yelling and complaining, which caused the fire to sputter chaotically. Chiron stamped his hoof against the fire pit stones—_bang, bang, bang_—and we fell silent.

"We will have to be patient," Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Percy?" Travis asked. The fire dimmed even further. Chiron gestured to Annabeth. She took a deep breath and stood. "I didn't find Percy," she announced. Her voice caught a little when she said his name. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis —everyone's out looking. We _will _find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" Drew called out. I had been thinking the same thing. Most everyone turned. The other Aphrodite campers had been chatting among themselves and not paying much attention until Drew stood up.

"Drew?" Annabeth said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, _come on_." Drew spread her hands like the truth was obvious. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

Everyone was looking at Rachel. "Well?"Drew called down."You?" Rachel's eyes looked scary in the firelight. Rachel stepped forward calmly and addressed the camp. "Yes," she said. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Pandemonium broke out. When the talking finally subsided, Rachel took another step toward the audience, and fifty-plus demigods leaned away from her, as if one skinny redheaded mortal was more intimidating than all of them put together. I think this is always rather funny.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said, "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—"_

The new boy Jason shot to his feet. His eyes looked wild, like he'd just been tasered. "J-Jason?" Rachel said. "What's—"

_"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus," _Jason chanted. _This is really creepy_, I thought to myself._"Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem." _An uneasy silence settled on us. I was translating the lines. It was Latin, but why was he talking in _Latin_? i've studied Latin for a few yeas, and could kind-of speak it, but how did Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin do it? He's new at camp, so unless he had a really _really_ freaky Latin teacher, where did he learn it?

"You just ... finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—_An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _How did you—"

"I know those lines." Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin winced and put his hands to his temples. "I don't know how, but I _know _that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome _and _smart." There was some giggling from the Aphrodite cabin. Gods, what a bunch of flirts, I thought.

The campfire was burning a chaotic, nervous shade of green. Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin sat down, looking embarrassed, but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something reassuring. Rachel still looked a little shaken. She glanced back at Chiron for guidance, but the centaur stood grim and silent, as if he were watching a play he couldn't interrupt—a tragedy that ended with a lot of people dead onstage.

"Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composure. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

We the campers began to stir and mutter, looking at each other nervously, until Clovis called out, "I'm here! Oh ... were you calling roll?"

"Go back to sleep, Clovis," Conner yelled, and a lot of people laughed.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "We don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the _first _Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the _second _Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse," Chiron murmured.

Maybe he didn't mean for us to hear, but we did. The campfire immediately turned dark purple, not a good color.

"What we _do _know," Rachel said, "Is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

Shocked silence. Then fifty of us demigods started talking at once. Chiron pounded his hoof again, but Rachel still had to wait before she could get back our attention. She told us about the incident on the Grand Canyon skywalk—how Gleeson Hedge had sacrificed himself when the storm spirits attacked, and the spirits had warned it was only the beginning. They apparently served some great mistress who would destroy all demigods. Then Rachel told us about that Piper girl passing out in Hera's cabin. Piper tried to keep a calm expression, which I respected her for, especially when Drew was pantomiming a faint, and her friends giggling.

Finally Rachel told us about Jason's vision in the living room of the Big House.

"Jason," Rachel said. "Um ... do you remember your last name?" Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin looked self-conscious, but he shook his head. "We'll just call you Jason, then," Rachel said. Too bad. I like 'Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin' better. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest." Rachel paused, as if giving Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin a chance to protest his destiny. Everyone's eyes were on him - including mine - there was so much pressure, I thought I would've buckled in his position. Yet he looked brave and determined. He set his jaw and nodded.

"I agree."

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth added. "If the gods don't _already _know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. _Ancient _magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things ... stir."

The way he said it, stirring sounded absolutely sinister—like it should be a first-degree felony, not something you did to cookie dough.**(A/N: I had too keep that line, I thought it was funny.)**

"Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at the centaur. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel," _That's a first_, I thought. "Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so—"

"Why hasn't he been claimed?" Sherman yelled from the Ares cabin. "If he's so important—"

"He has been claimed," Chiron announced. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration." At first, Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin didn't seem to understand. He stepped forward nervously. Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin reached into his pocket. His coin flashed in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, he was holding a lance—a rod of gold about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end.

I gasped along with almost everyone else. Rachel and Annabeth stepped back to avoid the point, which looked sharp as an ice pick.

"Wasn't that ..." Annabeth hesitated. "I thought you had a sword."

"Um, it came up tails, I think," Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin said, "Same coin, long-range weapon form."

"Dude, I want one!" yelled Mark from the Ares cabin. "Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer!" Sherman agreed. Will they ever shut up?

"Back away," Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin said. Annabeth and Rachel got the message. Jason raised his javelin, and thunder broke open the sky. Every hair on my arms stood straight up.

Lightning arced down through the golden spear point and hit the campfire with the force of an artillery shell. When the smoke cleared, and the ringing in my ears subsided, the entire camp sat frozen in shock, half blind, covered in ashes, staring at the place where the fire had been. Cinders rained down everywhere. A burning log had impaled itself a few inches from Clovis, who hadn't even stirred.

Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin lowered his lance. "Um ... sorry."

Chiron brushed some burning coals out of his beard. He grimaced as if his worst fears had been confirmed. "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin said, "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER long chapter. I was going to skip the campfire scene, but I decided to treat you guys. But I did divide it into two chapters so this one wouldn't be too long.<strong>

**This was torture to write. Please make it worth it and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Campfire Part 2

**No reviews... Well, I'll post this anyway, and next time I won't post until I get a review!(But preferably more than one.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the main protagonist of the story and random others that aren't mentioned in PJO.**

**This chapter will have a lot of similarities with The Lost Hero. This is due to the fact that there is a lot of dialogue which I will keep the same as in the book.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 17th - Age 16<strong>  
><strong>Julia's P.O.V.<strong>

I wasn't so sure, and I knew the rest of camp agreed with me because everything broke into chaos, with dozens of people asking questions until Annabeth raised her arms.

"Hold it!" she said. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three ... their pact not to have mortal kids ... how could we not have known about him sooner?"

Chiron didn't answer, but I got the feeling he knew. And the truth probably was not good. "The important thing," Rachel said, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy." She closed her eyes and swooned. Kayla and Austin from the Apollo cabin rushed forward and caught her. Will ran to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed a bronze three-legged stool. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth, thanks, Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning. Without the fire, the night was dark, but the green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. The emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient—the sound a snake would make if it could talk:

_"Child of lightning, beware the earth,  
>The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,<br>The forge and dove shall break the cage,  
>And death unleash through Hera's rage."<em>

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but Kayla, Austin, and Will were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the hearth and laid her in the corner to rest.

"Is that normal?" New-Girl Piper asked. Then she realized she'd spoken into the silence, and everyone was looking at her. "I mean... does she spew green smoke a lot?"

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneered. "She just issued a prophecy—Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just—"

"Drew," Annabeth snapped. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy _definitely _isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death ... why would we free her? It might be a trap, or—or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."

Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning rose. "I don't have much choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just _not _help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."

Nyssa stood up and said, "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"_Real _ugly," snickered the new boy Mark from Aphrodite.

"Shut up!" Nyssa growled at him. "Anyway, we've also got to think —why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

No one answered, but I noticed Annabeth and Chiron having a silent exchange. Whatever they were thinking, it wasn't good.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announced, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions."

Travis yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience."

"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm _not _helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected," Piper blurted out, "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance—it's all connected."

"How?" demanded Drew. "If you're so smart, how?"

Annabeth saved her from shame. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who _I _pick," Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning agreed. "_The forge and dove shall break the cage_. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus." There it was again, Roman names.

Under the Cabin Nine banner, Nyssa's shoulders slumped, "If you have to beware the earth," she said, "you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport. The flying chariot's broken and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."

She didn't sound enthusiastic, and I didn't blame her. Then the Leo kid stood up saying, "It's me." His cabinmates stirred. Christopher and Harley tried to pull him back to his seat, but Leo resisted. "No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!" Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning studied him for a moment, as did I. There was more to Leo than I thought. Then Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning smiled. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.

"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

"Oh... I mean... Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this." Wow, he didn't back down!

Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third quest member. The dove—"

"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning a smile, what a flirt. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am _totally _yours."

New-Girl Piper stepped forward. "No."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Dumpster girl. Back off."

_"I _had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this." Piper's got some spunk!

"Anyone can have a vision," Drew said. "You were just at the right place at the right time." She turned to Jason. "Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. And people who build things... Well, I suppose _someone_ has to get their hands dirty. But you need _charm _on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

The campers started murmuring about how Drew _was _pretty persuasive, me included. She _did_ have a lot of charm..

"Well ..." Annabeth said. "Given the wording of the prophecy—"

"No! I'm supposed to go." Hmm, Piper's point of view made sense too!

"Get over it!" Drew snapped at the crowd. "What can Piper do?" Drew had a point. What _could_ Piper do? "Well," Drew said smugly, "I guess that settles it."

I gasped. I stared at Piper like she'd just exploded.

"What?" Piper demanded.

She looked above her head, then she looked down and yelped. She was adorned in a white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a super low V-neck. Delicate gold armbands circled her biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered on her chest.

"Oh, god," she said. "What's happened?"

Annabeth pointed at Piper's dagger, which was now oiled and gleaming, hanging at her side on a golden cord. She unsheathed it and stared at her reflection in the polished metal blade.

"Beautiful," Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning exclaimed. "Piper, you ... you're a knockout."

"No!" Drew cried. "Not possible!"

"This isn't me," Piper protested. "I—don't understand."

Chiron folded his front legs and bowed to her, and all we followed his example. "Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announced, "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as part 1, but still over 1,000 words.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The Bronze Dragon Part 1

**No reviews... Please! I get down on my knees and beg you to review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the main protagonist of the story and random others you may not recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 17th - Age 16<strong>  
><strong>Julia's P.O.V.<strong>

I saw the Leo kid walk away, heading towards the woods. No one should go in there alone, so I took the liberty of sneaking after him. Everybody was too busy looking at Piper in disbelief to notice me follow Leo into the woods. If you want to know why I followed him, I did it because Leo had something in him. Something I couldn't figure out. So, I followed him. I had a feeling what his idea was, and he needed an old-timer to help him with his goal.

Leo hesitated in front of the forest for what seemed like ages before he muttered, "Believe me, lady, I remember. And whoever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard, Leo-style." He _finally _walked into the woods. I wonder who this lady he was talking about was. I didn't dwell on it, it was Leo's business, not mine.

As soon as he was out of what he thought was everybody's view, he made fire on his hands! I'd heard of some special demigod children of Hephaestus who could create and withstand fire, but they were rare and dangerous. The last one was... I don't remember the year, but it was in the 1600's and he started a huge fire in London!

**_*I really wanted to do this conversation, so I decided not to make this story as compatible/could have happened with The HOO books.*_**

When I saw his fire I walked out of the trees behind Leo, leaning against one, and said, "You'll be important you know." He whipped around while putting out his fire and stared at me.

"Whoa, who are you? I mean hello, miss." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't good at flirting.

"Listen kid, one year older might not be much, but I've seen things, things a newbie like you couldn't even imagine. When I was twelve years old Luke Castellen And a few months ago most of my friends died, kid. I saw the closest thing I had to a brother commit suicide! You don't know how that feels." He looked shaken.

I was surprised when he told me, "When I was eight years old my mom worked in a machine shop. She was about to patent a new drill bit design, if she did she would finally get a break. When we were almost out of the building she realized she forgot her keys. A sleeping lady appeared and I tried to keep her away from my mom. The shop burned down with my mom and me still inside. I survived. My mom wasn't as lucky."

It was my turn to be humbled. "You were only eight?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "But don't feel sorry for me. I run to keep the pain at bay."

Leo was right. Moving helps pain. That's why I'm going to Cleveland tomorrow. To get away from the hurt.

We kept walking in silence. I finally said, "Leo, don't run this time. Stay at camp, where you'll be safe."

Leo studied me. "Then why are you running away?"

"How did you know?"

"Just your tone when you were talking about _not_ running. Just how you looked when I said that I run to keep the pain at bay. That's why you're running, isn't it. You're running because someone hurt you. You're running because of everyone who died during the battle." Leo was right. I ran in my own way. I didn't leave camp physicality. I left this world for the better one I had created in my head, the world where I disappeared to whenever I could.

When we got to a vat of motor oil and Tabasco sauce, I could sense the dragon nearby, but it was wandering in the wrong direction. I told Leo to stay there so I could get the dragon over to him.

He, of course, wasn't happy about this arrangement. "But I want to go get the dragon! Plus, you aren't fire-resistant! I am, so shouldn't I be able to go get the dragon!" He was persistent!

"No. You haven't trained at all. Ive trained for eight years. I'm the fastest runner at camp, with the exception of some of the older Hermes kids. I can do this." But I was too.

After a few minutes of arguing I said, "Listen, Leo, You're not invulnerable to the claws because you don't bear the curse of Achilles. The only person at camp who had that was Percy Jackson, and if he were at camp maybe he could it. But he's not! Queen Hera took Percy, and I think she put him wherever Jason came from, I haven't figured out much more than that. But, the point is that you _will_ die if you get to close. I _might_ die if I get to close." He got my point.

I told him to make the biggest fire he could to lure the dragon to him. I quietly walked in the direction of the dragon. I could hear it about 500 feet away, but first I had to get some oil from a nearby vat first. I dipped my bag(I always carry a drawstring bag with me, you'll never know when you'll need it) in the oil and Tabasco sauce mixture, and snuck over to the dragon. I threw my bag in the direction of Leo. The dragon looked at my bag, then looked up and saw Leo's fire in the distance. He went for Leo's fire. My job here is done. I skipped out of the woods, _very_ _fast_ skipping. I knew better than to be in here alone, unlike Leo. I really should have told him not to come in alone.

As I came out of the forest, I knew I was doomed. The Stoll twins were smirking and Conner said, "I think we found her."

"It appears we did, Conner," Travis replied.

"What do you guys want?" I snapped. I had better not be in trouble. I shouldn't have been missed at the campfire, and the only person who would have known I wasn't in my cabin would be, "Sarah! She told on me didn't she! Oh... I'll get her! When I get back to camp next summer..."

"Relax, Julie," Travis said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, _Julia_, Sarah didn't tell on you, my little brother here saw you leave and head for the woods. He was too chicken to come here by himself so he made me come with him," Travis concluded. Conner looked offended at being called 'little brother' and 'chicken', but didn't say anything.

I stared at him, "You came after me?" I was happy for a second, then suddenly became angry, did they think I couldn't take care of myself? Did they think I as weak? I had been at camp almost as long as them!

I think Conner could see the fire in my eyes because he said, "We didn't think you can't take care of yourself, we thought that the forest isn't safe enough anymore because of the dragon."

I could see Travis rolling his eyes behind Conner's back. I glared at him. He smirked. So I smirked a classic Hermes child smirk and replied, "I don't think the dragon will be a problem anymore." Both of the twins stared at me incredulously.

"Dragon, not a problem anymore?" Travis said, stunned.

"What did you do to it?" Connor asked.

"Nothing! Well, I did waste my favorite bag," I said holding the bag up to show them. The looks on their faces were precious! I wish I had a camera. The Stoll brothers were in a stunned silence. "Are you guys going to say anything, or are you going to let me get back to my cabin?"

Conner finally said, "You're leaving camp to go to school?" Wait, what? When did he find that out? Then I realized that I blabbed it when I was in a rage about Sarah.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Too late now to change it. Chiron already made arrangements for me to go to..." What was it?... "Artaith High School. It's in Ohio, near Cleveland where my father lives. I'll be going into 11th grade. I won't be coming back for," I was starting to hear my voice crack,"For over six months!" I finished, tears starting to fall down my face. "Anything can happen in six months! What if they find Percy? What if the great prophecy starts? What if a... a.. a WAR starts? What if..." By this time the twins were staring at me, I never cry! But to my surprise Conner walked up and gave me a hug. I cry onto his shoulder.

When I stop crying less than a minute later Conner lets me go. My departing words as I left them at the edge of the woods were, "I leave tomorrow in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I think I made my own character OOC in that last part! She does hardly ever cry. She might only cry two or three times is the whole story!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: The Bronze  Dragon Part 2

**Does noobody read this? Review, people! I punish the fact I got no reviews with a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't like doing these, and If I owned Percy Jackson, this story would not be a fanfic. I own Julia and other ramdom campers and mortals.**

**This chapter may have allot of similarities to the beginning of chapter 16 in The Lost Hero. This is because this is mainly a dialogue scene, and therefore shall not be changed from what is in the book.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 18th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

It was the dreaded morning when I would have to leave camp and go to Cleveland. When I walked out of my cabin, packed and ready to go - I see the dragon with Leo atop it, smiling like a lunatic. The camp alarm was set off. Uh-oh. the conch horn blew, all of the satyrs started screaming, "Don't kill me!" Which was pretty funny by the way. Half of the camp was outside. Most of the campers had on PJ's, but others had armor on. That was mostly the Ares cabin. I wondered if they slept in armor.

The bronze dragon set down in the middle of the green and Leo shouted, "It's cool! Don't shoot!" Hesitantly the Apollo cabin lowered their bows. The armor-clad Ares cabin backed away. They made a ring around the dragon, keeping their weapons at the ready. Some of the demigods were peeking out of windows, around doors, or from behind other campers. Nobody wanted to get too close, which was a wise choice, seeing as it could fry us all into a crisp.

The Aphrodite girl, Piper murmured, "It's beautiful." Some camper looked at her like she was crazy. But I agreed. The dragon _was_ beautiful.

The dragon reared it's head and shot a column of fire into the sky. The closer campers scrambled away from the dragon, weapons ready, but Leo slid off the dragon's back. He held up his hands and shouted, "People of Earth, I come in Peace!" Classic Leo. He was a mess. His face was smeared with soot, along with the rest of his body. "Festus is saying hello!" He named it, Happy? Interesting name.

"That thing is dangerous!" Clarisse shouted, brandishing her spear, Maimer, "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" To my surprise it was Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning! He pushed through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth and Nyssa.

"Leo, what have you done?" Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning asked.

"Found a ride! You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a Class-A metallic flying bad-boy! Festus can take us anywhere!"

"It - has wings," Nyssa stammered. It did. I hadn't really thought about that helping Leo get the dragon.

"Yeah! I found them and reattached them," Leo replied.

"But it never had wings. Where did you find them?"

Leo hesitated, "In.. the woods. Repaired his circuits, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire."

"Mostly?" Nyssa asked.

Some oil spilled out of the dragon's ear onto Leo. "Just a few kinks to work out," he replied.

"But how did you survive...?" Nyssa was still staring in awe, "I mean, the fire breath..."

"I'm quick," _Liar_. "And lucky. Now, am I on this quest or what?" Wow, he was determined!

Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning scratched his head. "You named him Festus? You know in Latin," There it was again, _Latin_! "Festus, means happy? You want us to ride off to save the world on 'Happy' the dragon?"

"That's a yes. bro! Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplied in the - um, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous.

Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning frowned. "But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just..."

"Go. Jason, you've only got three days until the solstace now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!" Annabeth was sure on her game today!

Jason-Who-Speaks-Latin-And-Conjures-Lightning nodded. He smiled at Piper, "You ready, partner?"

"You bet," she said, before climbing onto the dragon's back. They flew away and the campers went about their normal business. I knew it was time to say good-bye.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be longer if I get reviews! Or I'll cut it in half and make it two parts!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Heroicus

**Does nobody review? This chapter was cut, so your almost-three-thousand-word chapter is gone. I might nit post for a while because of school.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't like doing these, and If I owned Percy Jackson, this story would not be a fanfic. I own Julia and Erycina and other random campers and mortals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall #8 - December 18th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

I was on the plane to Cleveland. Long Island was fading behind me, and I wouldn't see it again for over 6 months. Saying good-bye was horrible. I could barely walk into the van that was taking me too the airport.

_FLASHBACK_  
><em>I walk up to the Stoll brothers and said to them, "Well, guys, this is good-bye." It saddened me to say it, but I WON'T cry again. I won't be seen as weak in front of the whole camp. Crying in front of the Stoll's was embarrassing in itself, but crying in front of the whole camp would be terrible!<em>

_I shook Travis's had and walked over to Conner. I held out my hand and hoped he would take it. He did, but instead of shaking it he pulled me in close and whispered in my ear, "Don't worrry, I'll IM you If something important happens."_

_I hate saying good-bye, but I at long last pulled away and said, "Good-bye, Conner, Travis. You guys are what I'll miss most about camp!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

So, I was on the plane that would take me away from the place I loved, the people I loved, and the things I loved.

_...Plane Ride Ends - Taking Bus to House..._

I studying the woman who had just got on the bus. The more I looked at her the more I thought she wasn't a mortal. The woman couldn't have ben older than 18 and kind of looked like Silena.

She sat down across from me and after a few minutes of me staring at her she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I quickly looked away and told her, "You just... just remind me of a... a friend that died a few months ago."

"Oh." She looked self conscious. "I'm sorry." I tried to smile.

"Don't be. A lot of my friends have died," It was true. most of them, actually.

She looked like she was thinking. Finally she replied by saying, "Do you know Latin? I do." She winked at me, like Latin was a secret code or something. What is up with demigods and speaking Latin? First Jason-Who... fine, _Jason_, and now this girl who looks like Silena.

"Cur?" I asked. I've been studying Latin since I was 10, six years.

She smiled like she knew a secret and said, "Tu quoque sunt heroicus!"

I was surprised that she knew what I was. So I replied, "Quomodo scire dolor?"

She kept smiling while saying, "Sum filia Venus. Et Tibi?" Venus, Aphrodite. Why did she use the Roman name?

"Sum filia Nike," Who was she, where did she come from? "Unda venis? "

"Venio e San Fransisco, ad mare." San Francisco. By the sea. The bay area. Why is she from the bay area? How did she survive?

"Why do you speak Latin?" Something was up, and this demigod had to be related to Jason. They both spoke Latin, and both used Roman terms. I now had a feeling that Jason came from San Francisco.

She didn't answer for a while, and when she did it was when she was about to get off of the bus. Her answer was delivered with a smile, "Mihi nomen est Erycina Amor. Som filia Venus. Som heroicus." Erycina got off the bus.

As the doors closed I shouted to her, "Mihi nomen est Julia Zafer. Venio e New York, ad mare."

**Erycina's P.O.V.**

As I got off the bus I told the strange demigod who used the Greek term for Victoria, "_Mihi nomen est Erycina Amor. Som filia Venus. Som heroicus._" If that didn't explain why I spoke Latin, then what did?

I was walking away when I heard her shout, "Mihi nomen est Julia Zafer. Venio e New York, ad mare." New York. By the sea. Long Island? We aren't supposed to go to New York unless a quest calls for it.

I was in Cleveland because I wasn't a year round camper. My father lives in Cleveland as a doctor, and I go to Artaith High. I've gone there for three years now, the full high school experience so far. I'm a junior this year. I wondered why these demigods were in Cleveland. Camp was across the country, and there haven't ever been demigods - aside from me, of course - at Artaith, but maybe... No. Chances were she was a loner, surviving on her own without camp.

Ah, well. I probably won't see her again anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, and they ggive you longer chapters.<strong>

**Translations**

**cur - why**

**tuquoque sunt heroicus - you too are a demigod**

**quomodo scire dolor - how do you know**

**sum filia Venus - I am a daughter of Venus**

**et tibi - and you**

**sum filia Nike - I am a daughter of Nike**

**unda venis - where are you from**

**venio e - I come from**

**ad mare - by the sea**

**mihi nomen est - my name is**

**som heroicus - I am a demigod**


	11. Chapter 10: Of Sisters and Cyclopes

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything besides: Conner, Lee Fletcher, Chiron and CHB.**

**I skipped to the first day of school. She had Christmas with her mortal family, but Iris-Messages the Hermes cabin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter #8 - January 4th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

I am seriously regretting my asking Chiron to let me go to school. It's the first time I've gone to school since first grade. And I don't want to ride the bus. I tried to get Conner to teleport me to school, but he said Chiron had said no teleporting unless it was a complete emergency. But I did have some magical objects from camp, to be used in emergencies only. In my new drawstring bag was my staff - condensed into a short stick of wood, rather like an unsharpened pencil without an eraser, a canteen of nectar, and some ambrosia. Oh, and my school stuff. But that wasn't what was going to save my life against monsters, was it?

There was a girl I recognized from a long time ago, before camp. She was sitting alone, staring out the window. I walked up to her and said, "Do you mind If I sit next to you?"

She looked up at me with a piercing gaze. "Where do I know you from?" She murmured, talking to herself, "I remember you like from a dream. I remember you had something to do with my brother..."

"What brother?"

She looked like she was trying not to remember something. Apparently she couldn't keep it in and said to me in a whisper, beckoning me to sit down, "I can't believe I'm telling a stranger this, but my brother's name is, I mean _was_, Lee Fletcher. He died the summer before last. I'm telling you this because I remember you had a connection to my brother." She looked at me expectantly.

Lee Fletcher, smashed on the head by a giant in the Battle of the Labyrinth. I knew him, but not well enough to know he had a mortal sister.

"I knew a Lee Fletcher who died, but I never knew he had a mort... a sister." I almost said mortal sister, that was a close one. "Yeah, I knew Lee Fletcher, but why didn't he tell me he had a sister?" Towards the last bit I was talking to myself. I didn't know him that well, but I've known and talked to him for years! I think he could've mentioned he had a sister!

"Well, I don't think he liked me very much. Sometimes I hear my mom in her room talking to him, and he always talks about his brothers and sisters at 'camp'. And we're not full siblings. we have different dads."

"Who's your dad?"

"Markus Mantello. He owns a restaurant downtown."

"Who was his dad?"

"I wish I knew. My mom never told me. When ever I asked, she told me that I didn't need to know." I thought about this. Her mom was just trying to keep her safe from my messed up world of gods and monsters.

"I know who your brother's dad was. But I can't tell you. Your mom didn't tell you for a reason, and I'll honor her decision not to tell you. It's for your own safety." I think I let slip to much.

"Was he famous?"

"You could say that. But I won't tell you anymore than that."

"What's _your_ name?"

"My name is Melody Mantello. What's yours?"

"My name is Julia Zafer. Som filia Nike."

"What does 'som filia Nike' mean? Does it mean you wear Nike brand shoes?" I do actually, but that's not what som filia Nike means.

"It means that som heroicus."

"What does 'som heroicus' mean?"

"Melody Mantello, a year and a half ago I saw your brother die. What I said is the reason why. I can't tell you or the same reason I can't tell you the name of your brother's father."

"Then why did you say it?" Melody's eyes were flaming up now, in a way I recognized. "Why did you say something if you can't actually tell me what you said?" Peoples heads were turning now, looking at us. What I guessed was the head of the popular girls sniggered and said, "Hey Mel, who's this, your long lost loser sister?" I hated the girl instantly. I wasn't a loser! In fact, I was a winner! At the words 'long lost sister' Melody looked like she was thinking hard. Right now, I'd handle this girl. It as _my_ war now.

I smiled at the girl, which surprised her. "Mihi nomen est Julia Zafer. Som filia Nike. Som heroicus. Vidi meorum _moreretur_. Non potes ut noceret mihi."

"Listen, weird girl. I'm the most popular girl in the school. When you talk to me, talk to me in a language I understand!"

"Tunc labra lege."

"I said speak in a language I understand!"

"I said, _then read my lips_."

"Why you little..."

"Listen, I've fought much worse than you."

"You wish. I have ways of getting things I want."

"I'm sure you do, but the thing you need to understand is, I _always_ win."

"This isn't over." And I agreed. It wouldn't be over until on of us wins. And in the end I always win.

**Melody's P.O.V.**

"Melody Mantello, a year and a half ago I saw your brother die. What I said is the reason why. I can't tell you or the same reason I can't tell you the name of your brother's father." Oh... why won't she tell me? And she says she saw my brother die... How?

"Then why did you say it?" My eyes were flaming up now, not good. "Why did you say something if you can't actually tell me what you said?" Peoples heads were turning now, looking at us. Little Miss Popular Coinne Vins sniggered and said, "Hey Mel, who's this, your long lost loser sister?" At the words 'long lost sister' I was thinking hard. Where did I know her from?

Julia smiled at Coinne, which surprised her. "Mihi nomen est Julia Zafer. Som filia Nike. Som heroicus. Vidi meorum _moreretur_. Non potes ut noceret mihi." I wonder what Julia keeps saying.

"Listen, weird girl. I'm the most popular girl in the school. When you talk to me, talk to me in a language I understand!" Just like Coinne. She hates her name, and prefers just plain 'Coi', therefore I call her Coinne whenever I can.

"Tunc lege labia." What ever Julia was saying, I'm sure it wasn't polite. I knew I liked her!

"I said speak in a language I understand!" _I don't think you want to know Coinne._

"I said, _then read my lips_." Not as bad as I thought, but Coinne was going to make her pay.

"Why you little..." She was interrupted by Julia. I hope Julia knows how to battle.

"Listen, I've fought much worse than you." Julia had spunk, and I believed she had fought worse than Coinne, but Coinne would make Julia's junior year torture.

"You wish. I have ways of getting things I want." She did. Coinne has dated almost every boy in our grade, and some older and younger students who were super popular, or super rich

"I'm sure you do, but the thing you need to understand is, I _always_ win." Nike, always wins... Nah. The Greek gods don't exist.

"This isn't over." Coinne was right. Julia had won for now, but winning one battle doesn't guarantee victory.

When we were walking off the bus I smiled. "I remember where I know you from! You were my friend in first and second grade! And you're connected to my brother because you went to the same boarding school in New York!"

_FLASHBACK_  
><em>It was the day before winter break started. I would get to go home for two weeks without school. Great, right? My best friend Julie was going to stay with me for a few nights, since her step-mom was still in the hospital with her baby brother.<em>

_As we were walking to the other side of the classroom to put away our crayons, a big man came into the classroom. I thought he only had one eye, but when I looked again he had both of his eyes. But they were blood-red and scary. I screamed, as did Julie. He had something big in his hand, a really big stick. As it swung toward me I saw someone jump through the window before it hit me on the head._

_When I woke up I barely remembered anything. All I remembered was that my best friend was gone and later when I asked where she was my mother said she was where my brother was._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mel? You hardly look the same, I barely even remember you," Julia was staring disbelieving at me.

I let out a sad smile and said, "I'm not surprised. You left after the incident where half of the classroom blew up. That day was freaky..."

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I remember that day. The day I went to camp. A cyclopes attacked me and it accidentally hit a gas pipe with it's club, blowing up half the classroom. I got out, thanks to the satyr who came through the window. I got to camp a few hours later, via rigged chariot. It went faster than a car, so we got to camp faster than by car, but it still took about two hours.

It was the best and worst day of my life. It was the best because I found out who I was. It was the worst because I left my best friend lying on the ground, unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah... chances she would have been friends with a mortal sister of Lee are simply astronomical.<strong>

**Translations(I made her speak Latin because it was easier than doing Greek, and with Latin, you can kind-of tell what they're saying, but she is a Greek demigod, so no confusion there.)**

**_vidi meorum _moreretur_. Non potes ut noceret mihi_ - I saw my friends _die_. You cannot hurt me.**

**_tunc lege labia_- then read my lips**


	12. Chapter 11: Artaith Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own most everything. But I sadly don't own Percy Jackson, because if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic. And it would be better written and longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter #8 - January 4th - Age 16<br>Julia's P.O.V.**

I looked at my schedule:

_1- Chemistry_  
><em>2- Physical Eduction<em>  
><em>3- Mythology<em>  
><em>4- Study Hall<em>  
><em>5- Lunch<em>  
><em>6- Ancient History Honors<em>  
><em>7- Math 3<em>  
><em>8- AP Latin<em>

Everything looked O.K. I had Latin, which would be easy. Ancient History, which would be easy. Mythology, which would be like Ancient History to me, seeing as I knew the myths were true. I was just worried about Chemistry and Math. I probably have to take them or else Chiron wouldn't have made me take those. And what is Study Hall?

When I walked into Chemistry I gulped. I didn't see Mel. I saw one empty seat, so I sat down. When the bell rang the teacher said, "Well today is the first day of our new student, Julia Zafer! How about you all tell her your names and something about yourself!" This was going to be a long six months. "Cass lets start with you."

The girl next to me stood up and said, "My name is Cassandra Fides. I play the trumpet."

It went on like this for the next what seemed like forever, thanks, ADHD. I only remember some names, Kara Roy, Justin Metus-Narrow, Kimberly Monroi, Ethan Castelo, Colin Marido. There were about 25 people, but I don't think I'll remember any names tomorrow. Chemestry was boring, but was super easy.

On to physical education. Still no Mel. Though there was someone I recognized. The girl from the bus, the daughter of Aphrodite, Erycina Amor. I asked the teacher where I should go, seeing as all of the girls were walking into a separate room. The teacher said, "You must be the new student! I'l have Erycina show you around. Erycina! I need you to guide...What's your name?"

"Julia Zafer." Honestly, she should know my name!

"Our new student Julia around and tell her where the locker room is, oh, and find her a uniform, They're in the office."

Erycina walked up to me, clearly remembering me from the day on the bus. We walked into an office and Erycina said, "Hmm... You could be useful, seeing as you're a daughter of Victoria..."

"Hey! I'm not thing up for sale!" And my mother is Nike...

"Yeah, sure. You could join us you know. Become popular, which I would recommend, I wouldn't want another demigod to become a loser, would I?"

"I don't want to be popular! And I'm NOT a loser! I'm a winner! Does anyone get that?_ I always win_."

"For a daughter of Victoria you sure aren't smart. You could move up in the ranks of the students, date any guy you wanted!"

I scowled at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't remember much about school, but I remember this: I hated the popular kids."

It was her turn to scowl. "You'll be sorry you said that. I'll try to protect you from the others for a while. I respect the children of Victoria. I don't want you as my enemy, Julia. And you don't want me as yours." With that she threw a uniform at me and said, "Out that door and to the left." She walked out of the room, and I walked into the changing room.

When I walked in, I saw a bunch of girls talking while changing into their uniforms. I changed as quick as possible and practically ran out of the door, slamming into a boy coming out the door on the right. I fell over form the impact, but he didn't. He looked at me, I looked at him. I started to get up on my own when he held out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it.

"I can get up on my own!" By the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was like Drew. And that wasn't good for me. The only thing that was different is that he couldn't charmspeak. Hopefully.

He smiled and said, "A lady shouldn't talk like that!"

"And how should a lady talk?" I wasn't a lady. Nobody here could know what I was, but I wansn't going to become a girly-girl daughter of Aphrodite, that I was sure of.

"A lady would have taken my hand to get up, and thanked me with a kiss." I hated him already. I've never kissed anyone, and I didn't plan on kissing anyone here at this mortal school.

"Well, clearly I'm not a lady. I don't know who you are and you expect me to kiss you?"

"Yep."

"You make me sick! How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?"

"Do you?"

I glared at him. He may have gotten a small victory. "No, but I'm not going to date anyone until I go back!"

"Back where?" I said too much. I hate that about me, but I can't just walk away.

"Camp." With that I _did_ walk away, hoping I wouldn't have another class with him.

In physical education we did track, which was good because I'm a fast runner. After we got outside we had a 100 meter race. I was the fastest one in the class. After that all of the more athletic looking girls started talking to me. Some of them were nice, but I didn't really see anyone I thought would be a good friend. Then the boy I had bumped into came up to me.

"I don't belive I introduced myself properly. I'm Sean, Sean Ash."

"Mihi nomen est... est Julia Zafer. Tibi oleo."

"What?"

I scowled. "My name is Julia Zafer. I'll omit the last part."

"What was the last part?"

"Never mind!"

"Ok, ok. So, you say you don't have a boyfriend... How would you like me to be your boyfriend?"

"Nullum."

"What did you say?"

"NO! I already have someone at camp!"

"But he's not your boyfriend..."

"Not yet!"

"Well, Julia, I'll make you mine just in time to take you to Prom, so don't worry, you'll have another chance."

"_Numquam_. Never." I walked away, wishing Conner was here. I'll IM him when I get home.

After we finished the races and physical education was over, I went to Mythology. Finally an easy class! Then I saw Sean walk in the door. Scratch my last statement, this was going to be terrible! I sat in the very back of the room, far from where Sean was now sitting. But, apparently Lady Tyche wasn't liking me today, and Erycina walked in, and sat in the seat next to me. She smiled brightly and said, "Changed your mind?"

"NULLUM!"

"Wow, no need to shout! And, there's something I've been meaning to ask you... Why haven't you been at camp?"

On Christmas, when I Iris Messaged the Hermes kids Travis told me that there was another camp... in San Francisco, but I didn't really believe him, until now.

"Jason Grace... Percy Jackson... Sound familiar?"

She paled and replied, "I don't know anyone named Percy Jackson. But how do you know of Jason?"

"Ah, ah, some secrets aren't meant to be told!" At this I smiled one of those, 'trying to look innocent, but completely failing' smiles.

She slipped a dagger out of her sleeve. "How do you know of Jason?"

"Whoa, I never new a daughter of Venus could be so violent!"

"Jason!"

"Have you contacted your camp since the solstice?"

"No, but my deputy Ida contacted me a few days before that to tell me Jason was missing."

"I suggest you contact you camp soon."

"You still didn't tell me how you know about Jason!"

"IM your camp after school. I don't know if they have figured out yet, but you'll see who Percy Jackson is if you talk to them."

"I assure you, strange demigod, I _will_ contact camp, and I _will_ find out how you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will finish the school day.<strong>

**It's hard writing from the P.O.V. of someone who has never gone to high school before! Ok, so this will be the last update until I finish the Son of Neptune! **

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Translations**

**_tibi oleo_ - you stink**

_**nullum - **_**no**

**_numquam_ - never**


	13. Exciting News

Long time no see!

I have an important announcement:

I am rewriting this story! It will be better written, longer, and more interesting (hopefully).

I wrote this story as a freshman, who had no idea what she was doing. Now, I am a senior and am ready to tell Julia's story with the quality she deserves.

Stay tuned for the new chapter 1, coming soon your way!


End file.
